


An Old Christmas Card

by FandomCaptive



Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "An Old Christmas Card" By Jim Reeves, MCYT Christmas Prompts, Phil thinks and remembers about all his sons, Songfic!, but none of them actually show up :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Phil lives alone in his quiet home now that all his sons had moved out to start their own lives. Leaving Phil alone to think about his children, and all the Christmas cards he had saved.
Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037334
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	An Old Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of the MCYT Christmas Calendar!  
> Prompt was: Christmas Cards
> 
> Title, and song reference is from a song by Jim Reeves. My grandparents love him and his music, and it fit perfectly for my ideas! Thank you grandma for implanting his song into my head :D
> 
> No warnings here! Just Philza remembering the past, and just how much he loves his sons :) 
> 
> I wrote a bunch of this/had the ideas for a bunch of this, while on vc with my friend (dullrockets) So big thanks! You're the greatest :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil sat down on the carpeted floor with a soft _‘oof’_ as the air rushed from his lungs. His house was the quietest it had ever been on Christmas Eve, now that his youngest son had moved out.  
As he pulled a small trunk out from underneath the tree, he thought of the contents that rested inside. 

_There's an old Christmas card in an old dusty trunk  
And it brings back sweet memories dear to me  
'Though it's faded and worn, it's as precious as the morn  
When I found it 'neath our first Christmas tree_

The sweet Christmas cards that he had been given over the years from his children. There were some hand drawn ones, and some bought from a store, but they all meant the world to Philza, and he treasured each one as he pulled them out of the box, thinking of his sons.

All three of his sons had left the house, Wilbur was a musician, his music had become quite popular and Phil became ecstatic each time a cd arrived in his mailbox. His cd case had a section reserved strictly for his son’s music. Which Phil always seemed to have playing on days like today when he was missing his children.

Techno was out at sea. He was the 1st mate on the SS. Milo, a ship that transported items all around the world. Techno seemed to love it, which made Phil glad, but it was a bit of a struggle to talk to his middle son. In fact, Phil wouldn’t be able to talk with him until the 30th, when Techno finally docked in Vancouver, Washington.

Meanwhile, Tommy still lived nearby. He was going to Law School along with his best friend, Tubbo. The youngest son was planning on coming home to Phil for Christmas Eve and the following day, but those plans had changed after Tommy had been invited to one of the biggest parties of the year. 

Phil wasn’t upset, of course. He was glad his kids were out doing what they loved, and he was glad Tommy had the chance to be with his friends. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t miss them severely. That doesn’t mean there weren’t a couple tears shed over the quiet home. 

_I thrill with every word, every line  
Guess I'm always sentimental 'round this time  
Pardon me if a tear falls among my Christmas cheer  
It's the memory of an old Christmas card_

Phil bit back a quiet sob as he read one of Tommy’s hand written cards from years ago, the handwriting sloppy and awkward. 

_Hey Dad! ~~Marry~~ Merry Christmas! I love Christmas as much as I love you☺️  
♡ TOMMY_

Phil loved the picture done in crayon of the two of them next to the tree. He loved the stage his youngest son went through where he would sign his name in all capital letters. He loved his son so much, and goodness did Phil miss him. 

Phil remembered the day Tommy had come home from school, his clunky footsteps and loud voice alerting Phil of Tommy’s arrival long before the small first-grader had even entered the room. 

_“Dad!” He shouted, shrugging off his coat, boots, and backpack before setting himself down at the table._

_“Yes, Tommy?” Phil responded, sitting down next to his son._

_“I made you this today in class because we were s’pposed to write a card for someone we care about.” Tommy’s voice dropped a little as he became shy. However, Phil’s beaming smile quickly made Tommy smile in return as he deposited the slightly wrinkled, construction paper card into Phil’s open hands._

_Phil had read it slowly, blinking happy tears away, before standing and pulling his youngest son into his arms._

_“Thank you Tommy, I love it! And I love you too.”_

The next card Phil grabbed was one from Wilbur, he felt a sad smile grow on his face as he started to reminisce over it 

_You know, I don't know why I get to feeling sentimental  
About this time, every year  
But every time I see a Christmas card  
I somehow can't help reminiscing_

This particular card had been tucked away under Phil’s pillow the first time he had read it. He and Wilbur had gotten into a fight over something, Phil wasn’t quite sure what it was about, but he knew it no longer mattered. And the fight had made the tired father feel as if he had failed his oldest child. Phil tried so hard to give his sons everything, but the fight had left him broken and frail. 

The card changed that though. 

_Dear Dad, I know we’ve been mad at each other a lot today and I’m sorry. I don’t ever want to be angry at you, and I know I said some really mean words but I don’t actually mean them. I hope you know that. It’s Christmas time and so I want to be happy, not upset. So I hope this makes you happy.  
I love you a lot, even when I don’t say it.  
Merry Christmas!  
~Wilbur_

Next to the thoughtful words of an 11 year old, was a guitar pick. It had been taped securely and Phil made sure to ask his son if he was really okay with parting with the pick. But Wil had quickly stopped his father’s questions.

 _“Yeah, Dad. I want you to have it. That way, whenever we’re upset with each other, you can look at and you can remember that I love you a lot. Enough to give up my favorite pick. Even when I’m acting like a brat.”_

Phil remembered that day, and he remembered being so, so proud of his growing boy. 

Phil wiped his tears away from his cheeks as he reached into the trunk to grab another Christmas card, this one was the first one he had ever received from Techno, and was sure to send him into hysterics because at this point Phil was openly crying. 

_I somehow can't help reminiscing  
About the very first Christmas that you and I spent together  
What a beautiful Christmas card you gave me that year  
Why I know you must have looked through thousands of cards  
To find that wonderful poem that still brings a tear to my eyes_

This one wasn’t handmade. Which in this case, made it mean even more, because it meant the young boy had been willing to spend money on something he was going to give Phil. Techno had been adopted at age 9, he hardly spoke and mostly kept to himself, but Phil figured he’d come around. And he did. The card was the first thing Techno had ever given his father, and it showed Phil that Techno was finally allowing himself to be apart of the family.  
The poem was short, and sweet, and made Phil smile, but the best part were the two short sentences that had been written in small, hesitant print down underneath the poem. The sentences were simply:  
_“Thank you”_ and _“I love you”_

And those words were what made Phil finally allow the tears to grow stronger, until he was gasping for air through the sobs. Even during his break down, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit at himself. Laugh a bit at his family. Laughter and tears were what held his family together, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

_I thrill with every word, every line  
Guess I'm always sentimental 'round this time  
Pardon me if a tear falls among my Christmas cheer  
It's the memory of an old Christmas card_

**Author's Note:**

> My family saves all the Christmas cards we're given, so that we can tape them up on the front door, and the coat closet door every year. By far one of my favorite Christmas traditions. There's just something about the old Christmas cards that makes me happy :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed today's fic! Kudos and Comments are great and highly welcomed!  
> See you tomorrow <3


End file.
